


Lust In Their Eyes

by BlackIsMyColor73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIsMyColor73/pseuds/BlackIsMyColor73
Summary: Story starts in Neverland and follows the plot of the show but with Swan Queen scenarios being played out. Continues when they get back to StoryBrooke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction! I have not wrote anything since I was in College (4 years ago) and have never wrote fiction before so I hope its okay! Feedback greatly appreciated!

Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming and Hook are walking through the dense jungles of Neverland to find Tinkerbell. Regina catches up to Emma who is not too far in front of her with an alternative plan.  
***Actual Dialogue***  
“Emma, there is another way,” Regina States.  
“Is there?” Emma responds.  
“Magic.”  
“Didn’t we just go through this?” Emma says slightly annoyed.  
“I’m not talking about my magic. I’m talking about our magic.”  
Emma turns around and sternly tells her, “I’m not interested. One thing I’ve learned is it always comes with a price.”  
Regina rebuttals with, “sometimes not using it come with a price too. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan.”  
As snow approaches Emma says, “what if we’re not? I’m not going to take a chance on that. We’re talking about Henry’s life!”  
“I’m aware of that,” Regina states almost cutting her off.  
“Look, I know you don’t like this plan. Let’s just see it through. Let’s at least see if we can find Tinkerbell.”  
“And you think it’s the best idea because your boyfriend came up with it?” Regina says with sass and secretly jealous that Emma didn’t go for her plan.  
“My boyfriend?! Hook?! What’s your problem?” Emma asks, clearly annoyed and detecting her jealously.  
“She just lost Neal,” Snow interjects.  
“Sorry…I’m just worried about Henry” Regina brushes it off.  
***End Actual Dialogue***  
Later that night Regina and Emma are sitting alone by the fire. Emma wants to ask her about what she said earlier but doesn’t know how to go about it. She starts it out casually, “why did you call Hook my boyfriend?” asks Emma.  
“Oh come on Emma, it’s apparently obvious to everyone but you that he is in love with you,” Regina responds.  
“I’m not blind Regina. I’m just a little focused on rescuing our son. I can’t be distracted by some pirate trying to woo me,” Emma replies.  
They sit in silence for a while till Emma gets the courage to ask what she really wants to know, “are you jealous?”  
“Ha, you can’t be serious?” She looked at Emma puzzled. “Guy liner is not really my type and I prefer a man with two hands, thank you very much.”  
“That’s not what I meant,” Emma says under her breath.  
“Excuse me?! You think I’m jealous because I want you?” Regina asks shocked.  
“Come on Regina. I see the way you look at me,” Emma responds.  
“And how is that Miss Swan?” Regina asks.  
“I don’t know, ever since I came to Storybrooke, you just look at me…I don’t know… with lust in your eyes,” Emma says shyly, looking down at the fire.  
“I tried to put you under a sleeping curse Miss Swan. You have been nothing but a threat to me since you arrived. How could you see anything but hate in my eyes? We are only working together now because we have a common goal, to save Henry…which is what we should be focused on, not the way I do or don’t look at you,” Regina states.  
Emma can always tell when Regina is annoyed with her because she calls her Miss Swan instead of Emma or just Swan. But Emma secretly likes it and likes pushing Regina’s buttons and knowing their history, knows how to do it well. So Emma decides to be blunt and push a couple more buttons.  
“I get that Regina. All I’m saying is that even when we are fighting and wanting to rip each other’s throats out, I still see you undressing me with your eyes,” Emma says with confidence, looking Regina in the eyes.  
“Miss Swan! You are way out of line!” Regina says as she stands up and begins to walk away from the fire.  
“Regina, wait,” Emma calls out after her.  
“What?!” Regina turns sharply around with eyes that could pierce through Emma’s skull.  
“I look at you the same way,” Emma says shyly with a grin on her face.  
Regina stands motionless for a moment, not knowing how to respond. “Goodnight Miss Swan,” she says and turns her head and departs. Emma swore she saw a grin on Regina’s face but it was hard to tell with her standing in the dark and only the silhouette of her face visible.  
Neither Emma nor Regina could sleep that night. Emma’s mind kept replaying their conversation and she keeps picturing the way Regina looks at her. She is questioning if it was indeed out of line to throw in the “undressing me with your eyes part.” But in Emma’s mind, there was no denying that she did. Shit! Emma thinks…Henry…I should be thinking about Henry…not Regina. But Regina has been on her mind for a while now, it wasn’t like this was a new thing. It has just never been part of any discussion with Regina…until now.  
Regina is also replaying their conversation in her head. For her it is more of a battle between telling Emma her true feelings or playing it off like she has no clue what Emma is talking about. Regina has known since the second she saw Emma at her doorstep that she found her attractive and all the tension and fighting only turned her on more. She couldn’t help that she looked at Emma that way. She never thought Emma would catch on and believed she masked it well with intimidation and sass. ‘I look at you the same way,’ she kept hearing Emma say in her head. That was the last thing she expected Emma to say and wasn’t sure how to resond. She never thought Emma may feel the same way.  
The next morning everyone woke up early with fear of being invaded by lost boys or an unwelcome visit from Pan. Since neither Emma nor Regina slept, they were already awake.  
Captain Hook reveals to the gang that Neal is alive, news he received from Pan. Snow is insistent that they go search for him but Emma is hesitant and originally sides with Regina that it’s just one of Pan’s games to distract them from Operation Henry (what Regina named it and Emma secretly thought was adorable). In the end Emma agrees to go search for him with her parents and Hook. Regina has no interest in going on this “fool’s errand” and getting sidetracked from the rescue mission and she departs from the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina runs into Rumplestiltskin and decides to ask him about Emma.

Regina runs into Rumpestiltskin who is talking to Belle or well...a vision of Belle who Regina knows is a trickery of Pan’s shadow. She strangles what appears to be Belle with her magic, revealing that Rumple has been played by Pan. Regina and Rumple discuss ways to defeat pan and conclude they need something from Golds shop back in Storybrooke but have no way to cross realms. Regina remembers a little mermaid that can cross realms under the sea and maybe able to help, with the proper leverage. Regina calls Ariel to shore and Rumple gives her a sand dollar to deliver to Belle in exchange for information about where her prince Eric is. Regina and Rumple sit by the water awaiting Ariel’s return. Regina decides to ask him about the Emma situation since he has known Regina for a long time and may have some insight.  
***Actual Dialogue***  
“You really believe Belle can succeed?” Regina asks.  
“Yes, I do,” Rumple replies.  
“Are you sure it’s not your feelings blinding you?”  
“Perhaps it’s my feelings illuminating me.”  
“You really love her?”  
“Is that jealously?”  
“Of Belle?” Regina is annoyed that this is the second time she has been accused of being jealous. “I think not.”  
“No, no, of having someone” Rumple answers.  
***End Actual Dialogue***  
Regina gives a look of despair but then remembers why she brought up the topic. “Emma brought up something interesting to me the other night.”  
“Oh yeah…and what’s that? Wait, no, let me guess. She knows you like her?” Rumple states.  
“Excuse me?! What…how…no? I mean yes but,” she clears her throat and says in a hushed tone, “how do you know?”  
“I’ve known you for some time now Your Majesty and really, subtlety is not your strong suit. I see the way you two act around one another,” Rumple states.  
“I tried to destroy her. We hate each other,” Regina says firmly.  
“Trying to destroy her doesn’t mean anything. There is a fine line between love and hate dearie.”  
“And Emma? You think she feels the same?” Regina questions.  
“Let’s just say subtlety is not the savior’s strong suit either. Now let’s hope that Belle has decoded my message because if not, your little Swan problem is irrelevant if Pan kills us all.” Rumple replies.  
Not a moment later they see a fin splash and Ariel appears with the box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Rumple meet up with the group. Regina and Emma's interactions make Snow and Charming question what is going on between them.

After receiving the box, Regina and Rumple run into the rest of the gang…with Neal. Great, Regina thinks, now we have to deal with two boys fighting over Emma. To Regina’s surprise, Emma runs up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder and looks deep into her eyes and says “I’m so glad you’re okay.”   
They lock eyes for a long moment and Regina gives a big sultry smile and responds, “thanks Swan, you too.” They look as if they are about to kiss and Emma gives her frown/smile and takes a step back, slowly moving her hand down Regina’s arm and to her hand. Everyone around was confused by the interaction as if they has missed something. In real time it was a quick interaction but to everyone watching it, it seemed to go in slow motion. Snow’s eyes dart to David and grow big and then dart back to Emma. Hook and Neal share a distasteful look at each other. Rumple just grins and looks away.  
“What now?” Regina asks. Emma realizes she is still holding Regina’s hand and quickly let’s go and takes another step back. Rumple explains the box and Neal reveals Rumple’s secret plan to kill Henry.   
Snow had been oblivious that there might be anything going on between Emma and Regina until recently. Before the first curse broke, Mary Margret was too busy dealing with the Kathryn/David fiasco. She only saw how much Emma wanted to destroy Regina and vice versa. Which is true, they did, but she never saw the way they looked at one another. It wasn’t till after Emma and Snow returned from the Enchanted Forest and Emma invited Regina to their ‘Welcome back’ party that Snow started reading into their relationship.   
When Emma wanted to save Regina from the wraith she clarified that is was because Henry wished it but Snow sensed it was more than that. She saw the way Emma ran to Regina to help her up after they stunned the wraith and in return saw the way Regina looked at Emma when she said “she’s not dying.” Snow really tried not to read into it too much and just hoped it wasn’t anything more than a friendship but the signs were everywhere and undeniable. She decided not to mention anything to David so he would remain blissfully ignorant but David was catching on as well. He saw the look on his wife’s face every time Emma and Regina interacted. It was a look of worry. Not worry in the ‘oh god, they are going to kill each other’ sense like it used to be but worry in the ‘this can’t be happening’ sense. But that small interaction between the two revealed enough to Snow to want to have a conversation with her daughter when they return to Storybrooke. She sensed that David was thinking the same exact thing.   
After meeting with Wendy they discover that Henry is being taken to Skull Rock and that Pan plans to take Henrys heart in exchange for Pan’s youth. Regina, Emma, Rumple and Neal board a small canoe to get to the rock. Regina and Emma are sitting closely together on the back seat. Both take turns staring at the other and then quickly looking away when one realized the other is looking. Eventually they lock eyes and are switching between looking at each other’s eyes and lips. They were both thinking about how badly they wanted to kiss the other but both knew this wasn’t the time. Then Regina feels Emma’s hand grab hers and in a light whisper she says, “we are going to save our son, Regina.”  
Regina flashes her award winning smile and says “I know.”  
Neal watches the whole interaction and is utterly confused. Rumple clears his throat to get their attention and announces “we’re here dearies.” Emma quickly lets go of Regina’s hand and they break their gaze, gather themselves and disembark the canoe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Henry, Regina and Emma are having a drink in the parlor of Hook's ship.

After Henry is rescued they are all aboard Hook’s ship. Regina puts Henry’s heart back in his chest and he wakes up with a gasp of air and embraces both his mothers. After the loving hug breaks up they all still have their arms around each other. Emma looks at Regina like she never has before. She feels whole with Henry and Regina at arm’s length. She feels like her family is now complete, a feeling she has never had before. Regina catches Emma’s gaze and Emma sees the same look in Regina’s eyes. They both smile at each other passionately.   
Later that night Regina and Emma find themselves alone in the parlor of Hook’s ship while everyone is getting ready for bed. Emma is drinking some rum she found and Regina is sipping on water. They sit awkwardly in silence for some time while sipping their drinks. Emma remembers when Regina was crying over what they thought was Henry’s dead body and she was saying the Henry was all she had.  
“You know Regina, Henry is not all you have,” Emma says.  
“What do you mean Emma?” Regina asks.  
“You…well…have me too,” she states while looking deep into her eyes. Regina recognizes the look as the same way she looks at her.  
Regina takes a deep inhale and exhales saying in a raspy tone, “we can’t do this Emma.”  
“Do what Regina?” Emma questions, “we’re not doing anything,” she smiles coyly. Emma has never wanted to kiss Regina more in her life and she was slightly confused by this. Was is just because she was kind of tipsy off the rum? Or was it because she was so elated about saving Henry? She had never kissed a girl before or even known she was interested in girls for that matter…until she met Regina. But one thing she did know for sure was that Regina was the most beautiful women she has ever laid her eyes on and her voice was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.   
“I don’t know…us,” Regina said as she flashed an unsure smile in Emma’s direction. Regina was not confused about why she wanted to kiss Emma. She knew she liked women because she had some experience in bed with them during her evil queen days. But she was scared to get her heart broken again and scared of what people would think. After all she did spend God knows how many years trying to kill Emma’s mother, there is no way she would approve. And Emma was Henry’s birth mother and she, his adopted mother. It just all felt a little strange. Sure, being with Emma had always been a fantasy but she always thought it would remain just that. She never imagined she would be this close to actually kissing Emma.   
Regina was looking down at the ground thinking about all this and could feel Emma staring at her. She then felt Emma’s hand under her chin and lifting her face to look at her. She hadn’t realized that Emma had scooted closer to her. Regina flashed her eyes at Emma and Emma gave Regina an innocent grin. Emma traced her thumb over the enticing scar above Regina’s lip and Regina leaned into her hand. Emma couldn’t resist any longer and she now had the liquid courage to kiss Regina. Emma moved her hand from Regina’s chin to the back of her neck in order to pull her face towards her. They shared a look, both grinned and Emma leaned in to kiss her. Regina did not resist.   
There was so much tension in the moments leading up to the kiss that she knew something would inevitably happen. She was just surprised that Emma had made the first move. Regina was used to being the dominant one but the taste of rum on Emma’s lips made it abundantly clear why Emma had just gone for it. Emma was surprised with herself as well. She was never usually the one to do that considering she had only been with men and they usually make the first move.   
But boy…did Emma love kissing Regina. She was a great kisser and kissing a girl was so soft and smooth compared to what she was use to (men’s facial hair). Regina loved kissing Emma as well, it was better than she imagined in all her fantasies. All of Regina’s fears and insecurities went out the window the moment they started kissing.   
As their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, Emma’s hands remained around Regina’s neck and she began playing with her hair. Regina now had her hands on Emma’s thighs. She wrapped them around to the back and lifted up to move Emma so she was straddling over her legs. Emma did so willingly and they continued to passionately make out. Emma started kissing Regina’s neck and Regina said “Emm-ma” in the most sultry, deep way possible. Emma’s ears were in heaven! She wanted to hear Regina say her name that way over and over again.  
Just as Emma had started to unbutton Regina’s blouse there was a sudden knock on the door. They broke apart quickly and Emma got up and sat back on her chair. Regina fixed her hair, buttoned her shirt up, cleared her throat and said, “come in.”  
It was Hook.  
“Hello loves,” he could tell they were frazzled and gave them a confused look.  
“Hook!” Emma said in a surprised tone.  
“I came to say goodnight but I see you found my rum, might I join you lovely ladies for a drink,” he said only looking at Emma.  
“I think were actually going to go to bed. It’s been an emotional day,” Emma responded.   
“Aye love, I understand. Henry is bunked in with his grandparents and being the Captain of this vessel I usually take the Captains Quarters but I think two exhausted mothers shall take it,” Hook said smiling.   
Regina and Emma smiled at each other and Emma said, “thanks Hook” without taking her eyes off Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina and Emma are now in the Captains Quarters getting settled to go to bed. Emma is sitting on the bed still sipping on some rum. Regina has her back turned towards Emma and is removing her jewelry. Regina can feel Emma staring at her and in her deep sexy voice she slowly says “you think I undress you with my eyes Swan?” Giving her the notion that she can tell she is doing it now. Emma just giggles.   
A cloud of purple smoke appears around Regina and when it disappears it reveals she has changed into a silky red night dress with black lace around the edges and a slit going up one leg. “Better?” Regina asks.   
Emma does everything in her power not to let her jaw drop to the ground and start drooling. She smiles and responds, “better! Now do me!”  
“Excuse me?!” Regina whips her head around to face Emma with a look of sheer confusion.  
“I meant poof me out of these damn Neverland cloths. Calm down Regina, I’m not forward!” She says smiling at Regina’s reaction.   
"Oh, right," Regina plays it off as nothing and swirls her hand and Emma is now wearing a white tank top with no bra and some shorts with no underwear, her usual sleep attire. Nowhere near as sexy as what Regina is wearing, Emma thinks quietly while staring Regina up and down.   
Emma is on her back propped up on her elbows with her knees folded up. Regina walks slowly over to Emma and sits on the side of the bed. She likes to be the one to make the moves so she doesn’t waste any time. She puts her hand on Emma's knee and slowly slides it down her inner thigh to between her legs. Emma starts to breathe heavier, sets her drink aside and tilts her head back. Regina then traces her fingers along the skin on the top of Emma's shorts. Emma breaths heavier yet and can feel herself starting to get wet. She can't believe how turned on she is when Regina had barely touched her. Regina’s hand starts to go up Emma's shirt but Emma just grabs the ends and takes it off completely and throws it on the ground. Regina raises an eyebrow and turns to get fully on the bed and on top of Emma. She pushes Emma’s shoulders against the bed and looks at Emma's breast. She puts one hand on one of them and her mouth on the other. With her hand she squeezes and her mouth she sucks and twirls her tongue around her nipple. Emma groans with satisfaction. Regina releases her mouth because she wants to be kissing Emma's lips again. Emma's hands go down Regina’s back to her ass and she spreads her fingers and pulls her in closer on top of her.   
Regina is straddled over one of Emma’s legs and as their kissing becomes more intense Emma begins to circle her hips rubbing herself on the top of Regina’s thigh. Emma begins to guide Regina’s ass in tight circles around her own thigh. Neither have clothing covering their legs and can feel how wet the other one is. Regina moves her hands from Emma's breast to her shoulders and breaks apart the kiss to straighten her arms to get a better angle so she can ride Emma harder. She breaths out saying "Em-ma" and Emma is thrilled she said her name like that again. Emma moves her hands from Regina’s ass to the front of her night dress and slightly sits up to she can take it off over Regina’s head. Emma could die in that moment and be happy knowing she got to see Regina fully naked. She enjoyed seeing Regina not all made up and perfect. Messy hair, no lipstick and sweat on her forehead was a good look for Regina, Emma thought.   
Emma puts her hands back on Regina’s ass and digs her nails in hard, pulling her closer onto her leg and starts moving her hips in circles again. Regina knows that she is close and starts going faster. Emma can tell she is close as well and digs her nails in even harder. Regina tilts her head back and lets out a deep moan. Emma feels Regina’s legs tighten around her own and her whole body goes stiff for a moment. The look on Regina’s face when she orgasmed was absolutely fantastic. Emma had never watched a girl come and now she never wants to see anything else. After Regina’s whole body shakes, she begins to come down from her orgasm, completely out of breath. She puts her head on Emma’s chest until she slowly catches her breath. Emma is still moving Regina’s hips in small slow circles to feel her still pulsing and now even wetter than before. “You’re fucking beautiful Regina,” Emma whispers lightly in her ear.   
Regina lays on Emma’s chest for a while until she catches her breath again. Regina can’t believe that was all it took for her to climax, Emma didn’t even have to lift a finger…or her tongue. Just being on top of Emma naked got her close enough that not much action was necessary.   
She wants to give Emma the same pleasure she just received and beings sucking Emma’s neck. She looks up at Emma with an intoxicating smile and says “your turn.” Emma’s heart sinks with excitement knowing that this beautiful, seductive women was going to pleasure her. Regina tends to like it rough and loves to get bit so she decides to take a risk and bite Emma's neck. Emma moans with pleasure and lets out a "uhh Regina, yes."   
Regina smiles, happy to know she liked it. She continues moving her lips down towards Emma’s shorts, alternating between kissing and biting. Every time she bit, Emma let out a small moan indicating that she liked the pain. Regina adjust her body so she is able to go lower down Emma. Emma starts breathing heavier when she gets closer to her shorts. Regina traces her fingers along the skin directly above her shorts again.   
"Take them off already," Emma says in a rushed whisper. Regina swirls her hand and magics them on the floor.   
"Damn Regina, you got to teach me that." Regina gives a promiscuous smile and raises her eyebrow and begins kissing and biting the inside of Emma thighs, moving closer and closer to where Emma wants her to be. Regina finally arrives and bites one of lips between Emma’s legs as she lets out a small whimper. She can tell Emma wants her to just get on with it but she decides to torture her a little and returns to kissing Emma’s inner thigh. "Come on Regina!" Emma exclaims.   
Regina decides she has tortured her enough and brings her tongue to where Emma needs it to be. Regina’s mouth is met with Emma's wetness and she begins to circle around Emma's clit. Emma groans in satisfaction as Regina’s tongue waltzes between her legs. She is memorized by Regina’s technique and wants tell her how good she is but too engrossed in the pleasure of the moment to speak. Emma feels a chill go down her spine as a rush of warm air hits her directly above where Regina’s mouth is. The heated air coming from Regina as she takes a breath out is a sensation she has never felt before. It tickles her and when Regina does is again, Emma arches her back and sends her head harder into the bed. With how incredible Regina’s tongue is, Emma realizes she doesn’t even need Regina’s fingers inside of her to orgasm. Regina can tell how much Emma is enjoying her tongue acrobatics but she wants to be inside her. Regina prepares two fingers and places them in a V around the underside of where her tongue is. She presses her fingers up against her and slowly brings them together and puts them inside Emma while she keeps her mouth latched on.   
“Don’t stop your tongue,” Emma states quickly in desperation, worried she would stop once her fingers were in. Regina obeys. Emma’s short breaths turn into a pant as Regina pumps her fingers inside and her tongue flicks.   
“Reg…” Emma only manages to get the first half of Regina’s name out before her breath is taken and her body goes stiff. Regina continues until Emma has finished and she resumes breathing and her body softens. She is still trembling as Regina removes her fingers and her mouth and she gently bites Emma’s inner thigh.  
“Oh my God Regina, how are you that good?” She asks while still catching her breath.   
Regina looks up at Emma a raises an eyebrow and grins. Regina returns to where it all started…Emma’s lips. They kiss for a little while before falling asleep, bodies entangled and lips centimeters apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow overhears Regina and Emma.

The next morning, Regina wakes up next to Emma's naked body. She kisses her lightly on her forehead and sits up to put her night dress on. Emma doesn’t move a muscle. "Emma....Emma...you awake?" Snow says while gentle knocking at the door. Shit, Regina thinks and goes to answer it.  
"Can I help you?" Regina asks.  
"Regina! Oh sorry! I thought Emma was sleeping in here," Snow says startled.  
"She is. She is still sleeping," Regina answered.  
"Oh...I...um...You guys both slept in there?" Snow asks awkwardly.  
"That would explain why we are both in here, yes? Regina says sarcastically.  
"We will be in Storybrooke in about an hour, Rumble is going to magic us some breakfast, can I come and wake my daughter up?" she says while starting to push the door open.  
Regina grabs the door not allowing Snow to open it any further, knowing that Emma is laying naked behind her.  
"I'll take care of it," Regina says and shuts the door quickly.  
Any denial that snow had about Regina and Emma being involved was completely shattered when she caught a whiff of the room. It smelt like sweat, sex and passion but she didn’t want to admit it to herself and was hoping that was just how the room smelt.  
Regina leans against the door exhaling a sigh of relief.  
"That was close!" Emma says now sitting up, holding the sheets up to cover her naked self. "If Mary Margaret finds out what we did…"  
"I know, I know," Regina cuts her off.  
Regina goes to sit on the bed by Emma. They sit in silence for a moment.  
"So we have an hour?" Emma says smiling with her head on her knees but tilted so she can look at Regina.  
Regina raises one eyebrow and looks at Emma. Regina does not know it yet but Emma is super feisty in the mornings and wants to continue the party started last night. She loved seeing Regina orgasm but now wants it to happen on the accord of her tongue or finger...not thigh.  
Emma grabs the back of Regina’s neck and pulls her in to start kissing her. Emma pulls Regina on top of her and flips around so that she is on top. Regina starts to grab Emma's breast but Emma grabs Regina’s hands and pins them above her head "uh-uh, Your Majesty, it's your turn" and leans down to bite her neck.  
Regina let's out a moan and says, "good morning to you too Swan."  
Emma quickly removes her nightdress. Emma couldn’t wait to put her hands and mouth on Regina’s fantastic breasts. She couldn’t help but look at them every time Regina was around and would imagine how perfect they look without a bra and shirt in the way. She wasn’t wrong, they were freaking perfect. Emma started grabbing, squeezing and sucking like an animal attacking it prey.  
“Damn Emma!”  
“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”  
“Well I’m glad we’re both getting to do things we have wanted to for a long time.”  
“Um-hum,” Emma says returning her mouth to Regina’s breast.  
Emma is nervous to go down on Regina because she has never done it before and she doesn’t think she can live up to how fantastic Regina was. “I’ve never done this before,” Emma says.  
“Don’t overthink it.”  
“I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“Trust me Emma, you won’t.”  
Emma appreciates the confidence that Regina has in her and she begins her journey down her body.  
Emma had no idea what to expect as far as taste and texture but she was sure Regina couldn’t taste bad anywhere. She wasn’t wrong, Regina did taste amazing and Emma enjoyed every second of having her tongue on her. She tried to remember what Regina did and mimic it.  
Regina is not the quietest person. Emma thinks to tell her to be quiet but there is no way in hell she is going to stop her from making her amazing noises.  
Snow heads down to the captain’s quarters to make sure Emma is awake (and is hoping Regina is gone). She has no idea what to expect but what she is about to hear is the last thing she ever imagined. Regina is moaning and in between gasps of air she is saying Emma's name in a tone a few octanes higher than her usual deep voice. Snow shakes her head pretending to ignore the sounds. "Eh-hum, Emma? Regina? Would you guys like to come eat?"  
Emma pulls her head out from between Regina’s legs and looks at Regina in terror. Regina looks strangely satisfied and says in a whisper "should I tell her you’re already eating?"  
Emma slaps the side of Regina’s ass and says "We'll be right there." Snow remains at the door hoping to hear them headed to the door but doesn't...she first hears giggling and then hears Emma say "tell her I'm already eating!?! Haha you're dirty Your Majesty" and hears a loud slap. Snow's face grows pale and she wants to run away but is frozen in terror over what she just heard. She only snaps out of it when she hears Charming yell from across the ship "are they coming?" Snows face grows even paler because her first thought is 'yes, yes they are'.  
“She is gone, don’t stop,” Regina says in desperation knowing she is close.  
“I’m not stopping until you feel as good as I did last night,” Emma reassumes her.  
Regina’s orgasm was bigger than the night before and Emma was proud she got her to come so quickly. She came before Emma even had to put her fingers in and she was proud to know her technique did the trick.  
Once they are dressed again Emma tells Regina to wait a couple minutes before coming out. Emma starts walking out of the room but Regina grabs her hand and pulls her back for one last kiss. When Emma steps outside, reality all of sudden hits her and the last 12 hours feel like a dream. Emma had forgotten that the rest of the world exist until she goes into the parlor where everyone is just about finished eating. She grabs a cup of coffee and Snow gives her a head motion to come sit by her. She first kisses Henry on the head and says, "morning kid," before sitting down.  
"So, Emma, did you have a good night?" Snow asks.  
"Um-hum," so says slowly while sipping on her coffee.  
"And you and Regina slept together?" She asks.  
"We slept in the same room, yep," Emma says trying to act innocent and like nothing happened.  
"So you and Regina have really put the past behind you, huh?" Snow asks.  
"That's an understatement," Emma says under her breath.  
"If there is anything you want to talk about Emma, I'm here for you." Snow says calmly. Emma has no clue that Snow had an inclination that they slept together.  
"What would there be to talk about?" Emma says playing stupid.  
"We'll Regina...isn't exactly…the quietest," Snow says slowly.  
Emma freezes in terror because at that exact moment, Regina walks into the parlor. Emma tries not to look at Regina but can’t help but be mesmerized every time she walks into a room. At a loss for words in how to respond to Snow she says, "I need some air," and leaves the parlor. Snow follows her out. Emma is pacing back and forth unable to process anything. She wants to crawl in a hole and remain there until she dies. She tries to think of any other possible reasons why Regina was making those sounds but doesn’t come up with anything. Snow puts her hand on her shoulder and Emma jumps.  
"We'll talk about it when were home and look," Snow points off the boat "we’re here!"  
Regina comes out of the parlor and puts her hand on Emma's back. "You alright Swan, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
Snow takes a step back and is watching them awkwardly.  
"We’ll talk later," Emma says with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns to StoryBrooke and goes to eat at Granny's. Later Snow talks to Emma about what she heard on the ship.

When they get to Storybrooke everyone decides to go to Granny's. Emma and Regina sit on either side of Henry and Snow and David sit across from them. Regina acts as if everything is back to normal because she has no clue that Snow heard them. Emma couldn't help but act uncomfortable and awkward. She tries not to make eye contact with Regina because she can feel Mary Margaret's eyes dashing between them.  
“It’s so great to be home!” Henry states.  
“It sure is kid!” Emma responds.  
Ruby comes to take their order and everyone gets food except Emma. Her stomach is in knots over what Snow had said to her on the ship.  
After Ruby leaves Charming asks, “is everything alright Emma? It’s not like you to not order anything and you didn’t have any breakfast.”  
“Yeah,” Henry exclaims, “why didn’t you guys come?”  
Emma and Regina look at each other in uncomfortable panic. Snow chokes on her hot chocolate and begins coughing violently.  
“Mary Margaret? Are you okay?” David asks.  
“Fine, fine,” she responds trying to stop coughing.  
“Moms? Hello? Why didn’t come to breakfast?” Henry asks again after no one answers him.  
“We were both just exhausted from the rescue mission, Henry,” Regina finally answers and looks back at Emma with both eyebrows raised.  
Emma can see Snow’s eyes burning a hole into Regina’s head. She can’t take how awkward everything is and says she needs to go home and lay down. Mary Margaret asks if she wants her to come with but she says she is fine. As soon as she leaves the restaurant she text Regina.  
E: We need to talk!  
Regina sees the text and her heart sinks. Her first thought was that Emma was mad or regrets what they did so she text back quickly.  
R: What is it?  
E: My mom heard us this morning…  
R: WHAT? You’re just telling me this now? After you leave and I’m still stuck here with them.  
E: I’m sorry! I couldn’t take it any longer!  
E: She wants to talk more about it and I have no clue what to say!  
R: What I wouldn’t give for another sleeping curse right now…  
E: Seriously Regina! What am I supposed to tell her?  
R: Well we are a little past trying to deny anything so just try the truth. Confirm what she already knows...or heard. You don’t have to give any details.  
E: Ahhhh!  
R: Hopefully you're not scared enough to not do it again?  
E: I'm not that scared ;)  
R: Let me know how it goes. In the meantime I’m staying the hell away from your parents. 

Emma returns home and lays in bed. Her head is swirling between remembering the ecstasy of last night/this morning and the dread of talking with her mother. She eventually falls asleep until the next morning and wakes up to Mary Margret bringing her coffee from Granny's.  
"Morning Emma, you slept a long time," she states.  
"I was exhausted and just have a lot on my mind," Emma says.  
"About Regina?" she questions.  
"Mary Mar...I mean mom. I don't want to talk about it," she says.  
She is clearly not taking that for an answer and is going to keep talking about it.  
"I just didn't know you liked girls, Emma.”  
"I didn't either until well...I met Regina.”  
"So was this a one-time thing or do you like her?"  
Emma can feel her face getting red and she wishes she had thought more about what questions she was going to be asked so she could have prepared answers.  
“I don’t know…Yes?  
“Yes to liking her or yes to a one-time thing?” Snow asks.  
She knows she is at the point where she can’t play it cool anymore and is just going to spew her first thoughts.  
“Yes, I like her. Okay? I didn’t know I did. Like girls I mean. Until I met Regina and saw the way she looked at me and she is just so damn sexy, I can’t help it,” She says rushed.  
“How did it happen?” Snow asks.  
Emma knows exactly what she means but really doesn’t want to answer so she asks, “how did what happen?”  
“How did it…what I heard…happen?” She asks awkwardly still trying to un-hear Regina saying her daughter’s name and what Emma had said.  
“I don’t know, we talked by the fire the other night and I told her I saw the way she looks at me and that I look at her the same way. Then after we rescued Henry is just kind of happened. This is so awkward. Can we please not talk about this!” Emma says with her forehead on her knees trying to hide how red her face is.  
“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Snow says putting her hand on Emma’s shoulder.  
“What?” Emma says looking up.  
“I’m your mother Emma. I see the chemistry you two have. I just wasn’t sure how you really felt about her,” Snows says rubbing her shoulder.  
Emma was shocked when she heard her say this, maybe her mother does know her better than she thought. “Just be careful Emma…with Regina. I know she has changed but just be careful.”  
As soon as Snow walks out she text Regina to tell her how it went.  
E: Well…not as bad as I thought.  
R: That’s good. What did she say?  
E: I’ll explain when I see you. Too much to text.  
R: Come to my office?  
E: Be there soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to the Mayors office to talk about her conversation with Snow but things go differently than either expected.

Emma spends a little longer getting ready than she usually does knowing that she is going to see Regina. She heads to the Mayor’s office feeling somewhat nervous about how to act around her. Do I kiss her when I say hello? Do I kiss her when I say bye? Was it just a one-time thing to her?  
Her mind was racing with questions up until she knocked on the Mayor’s door.  
“Come in Sheriff,” Regina says from behind her door.  
Emma’s mind stopped racing the minute she heard Regina’s deep sexy voice. She steps inside her office and her first thoughts are, how does this women get more beautiful every time I see her? Does she ever take a day off from being so damn sexy? She is wearing a sexy tight black dress with a gold high-waisted belt and black heals. Emma looks at her deliciously plump red lips as she says, “Hello Swan.”  
“Hi!” Emma snaps out of her trance when she hears Regina’s voice.  
“Please take a seat,” Regina says pointing to a chair.  
“Right,” Emma says as she takes off her jacket and starts walking over to the seat Regina had directed her to. Regina is glad that Emma took of her jacket because she loves looking at her wonderfully muscular arms. She also loves the way Emma’s amazingly long blond hair flows so perfectly as she walks.  
“So how did it go?” Regina questions.  
“Right. Um… she basically just asked how it happened and how I felt about you,” Emma says looking at the ground.  
“And you told her…?” Regina questions while trying to get Emma to look up.  
“Uh…I don’t know. I didn’t really know how to answer and felt awkward talking to her about it but on the plus side, she said she is not surprised and sees the chemistry we have,” Emma responds now looking Regina in her hypnotic eyes.  
“I thought you said it was too much to text. That was pretty short Swan,” Regina says with a smile on her face.  
“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Emma says returning her gaze to the ground.  
Regina stands up and walks to the side of her desk and leans against it with her arms crossed. Emma watches her and just can’t get over how incredibly perfect Regina is. “It’s good to see you too but I have a lot of work to do and don’t you have a town to be watching over Sheriff?” Emma is too distracted by Regina’s flawless beauty to hear what she says.  
“Emma?” Regina asks.  
“What? Sorry!” Emma snaps out of it.  
“You’re doing it again,” Regina states.  
“What?” Emma questions.  
“You’re undressing me with your eyes again Sheriff,” Regina says looking at her with her perfected single eyebrow raise.  
Emma stands up and walks in front of Regina, faces inches apart she says “I can’t take how damn sexy you are. You have to stop dressing like that or I’ll…” Emma wants to say keep fucking you with my eyes but is interrupted by Regina saying “or what? You’ll arrest me Sheriff?”  
Emma’s smiles because her first thought is ‘oh god, this is like the beginning of some porno.’ Regina smiles because her first thought is ‘oh god, my fantasy is coming true.’  
Emma can’t pass the moment up, there is no way Regina would say that if she didn’t want her to put her in handcuffs.  
“As a matter of fact,” Emma says and she fiercely turns Regina around pushes her hips against the desk and pulls out her hand cuffs and puts Regina in them. Emma pushes her body up against Regina’s and holds her head close to Regina’s shoulder with her hands still on the cuffs. Regina turns her head so that their faces are inches apart and says in a deep whisper “are you going to have to take me into the station, Sheriff?” Now Emma is sure Regina is giving her permission to make a move.  
“Nope,” Emma says inching her mouth closer to Regina’s ear, “I’m going to take you right here.”  
Emma quickly puts one hand between Regina’s shoulder blades and shoves her chest onto the desk so she is folded over it. Regina loves that Emma is so rough and Emma loves that she likes it rough as well.  
“Well let’s get on with it,” Regina says with her face on the desk. Emma pulls up her dress so that it is over her ass. She gathers what skin she can off Regina’s tight ass and bites down. She then puts one side of her thong in her mouth and pulls it down to her heals with her teeth. Emma can’t see it but Regina has a huge smile on her face. Regina usually loves to be the dominate one but boy does she love being dominated by Emma. Emma starts kissing up Regina’s leg inching closer and closer to where her thong once was.  
“In” Regina says on an exhale of breath. Emma knows exactly what this means and dare not disappoint the Mayor but wanted to tease her a little first. Emma places two fingers on the hand cuffs and tugs on them lightly, “I think I’m the one in control here, Madame Mayor,” she says in a seductive whisper.  
“Just fuck me already Sheriff,” Regina says attempting to look back at Emma but unsuccessful with the angle she is at.  
“As you wish,” Emma agrees as she guides two fingers down from the handcuffs to where Regina had requested. She penetrates her pointer and middle finger deep inside her and her thumb searches for her clit. Regina lets out a groan indicating Emma had found it. Emma’s other hand is placed on Regina’s ass and she digs her nails in as she squeezes as hard as possible. Judging by how wet Regina was, she must have been turned on the minute Emma walked through the door. Emma starts out slow but picks up the pace as Regina starts to breathe faster and faster. Emma had forgotten that Regina wasn’t the quietest person and was thrilled to be reminded she wasn’t. Her loud moans and her loud groans were music to Emma’s ears. When Regina starts to say Emma’s name she knows to go harder and she does. She crashes her fingers deep inside her and curls them up hard. Emma is also slamming her hips against Regina’s on the desk but she doesn’t mind the pain. It doesn’t take long before Emma feels the muscles inside Regina contract and she watches as her body shakes and she is breathless for a couple of seconds. As Regina slowly regains her breath Emma stares at the beautiful look of relief on Regina’s face. She keeps her fingers inside moving slowly back and forth to feel Regina still pulsing.  
“God Emma,” Regina says once she is able to speak again. Emma just giggles and removes her fingers. Regina raises her head and torso off her desk and turns around to kiss Emma. Their tongues dance around in each other’s mouths for some time until Regina breaks away to whisper “get these damn cuffs off me Sheriff so I can pull my dress down.”  
Emma smiles and gets the key from her pocket and turns Regina back around to take them off. She removes them and places them on the desk and Regina pulls her thong up and dress down. Regina is still turned around and Emma moves Regina’s hair to the side so she can kiss the back of her neck.  
Without thinking Emma says “what are we doing Regina?”  
“We’re making out in my office,” Regina says sarcastically as she turns around to face Emma and dives in to kiss her again.  
Emma dodges the kiss and asks “I mean are we like a thing now or is this just sex between friends?” Emma is afraid of the answer she might get.  
Regina can sense Emma’s worry and gently places one of her hands under Emma’s chin and guides it to her cheek. “I would like us to be more than friends, Emma. I have wanted that for a while now.” Regina says softly.  
“I’d like that,” Emma responds while looking into Regina’s eyes, “but what will people think?”  
“I’m the Queen and the Mayor, Emma, I don’t care what people think,” Regina answers moving both hands to Emma’s shoulders.  
“Can we just wait to tell people?” Emma asks.  
“Of course, dear,” Regina says and places a gentle kiss on Emma’s cheek. Emma’s stomach fills with butterflies when she heard Regina call her “dear.” She saw it as a sign that they were definitely more than just fuck buddies and she couldn’t help but blush and smile like an innocent child.  
“What?” Regina asks detecting her shyness.  
“I like when you call me dear,” Emma said feeling like a middle schooler on a first date.  
Regina moves her hands down Emma’s muscular arms to meet her hands and they laced their fingers together.  
“I think we both better get to work” Regina says looking deep into Emma’s eyes, “dear.”  
Emma did her classic frown smile as took one of Regina’s hands to her lips and lightly kissed the top on her hand.  
“As you wish,” Emma said and took a step back. Their hands were still laced together and Regina tugged Emma in for one last soft kiss. They broke apart and Emma watched Regina’s perfect figure return to behind her desk. Emma started walking away and opened the door but Regina’s voice stopped her before she could step out.  
“Oh…and Sheriff,” Regina says with her eyes on some paperwork. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime Madame Mayor,” Emma said with a big smile and departed her office.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma started walking home and took out her phone to see if she missed anything. To her surprise she had 4 missed calls and 4 new text, none of which she heard. She saw the missed calls were from Snow as well as the text. She rolled her eyes and opened her text.  
9:30am Snow: Lunch at Granny’s?  
10am Snow: Emma? Where are you? I stopped by the station and David said you hadn’t come in yet?   
10:34am Snow: Why are you not picking up? I’m worried Emma  
10:46am Snow: Emma! Please answer!

Emma decides not to tell Snow where she has been and opts out for the vague response of   
Emma: Lunch at Granny’s sounds great. See you at noon.   
Not a second after she sends it she sees three dots appear on the screen. Of course she has been hovering over the phone, Emma thinks.   
Snow: Where were you? I was worried  
Emma: I’m fine! See you at noon!  
Emma walks into the station and is met with a big hug from David. “Emma, we were worried. Your mother couldn’t get a hold of you.”   
“I’m fine and I’m an adult! I can take care of myself,” Emma responds making her way to her desk.   
“We’re you with Regina?”   
“What?”  
“You’re mother told me about you guys when she came to the station. She thought you might be with her.”   
Emma is embarrassed that Snow told him and wishes she would have told her this morning not to tell anyone. She forgot how god damn open and honest they are about everything with each other. She puts her face in her hands and asks, “oh God, what did she tell you?”  
“Well Emma…She told me that she heard you guys on the ship yesterday morning and that you guys talked about it this morning.”  
No! Emma thinks, this can’t be happening. Now she is really pissed she didn’t ask her mother to not say anything.   
“So what is going on between you two?’  
Since it was all out in the open now, Emma doesn’t hold back and hopes that by being brutally honest and slightly vulgar will make David uncomfortable enough to never bring it up again.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say. We hooked up on Hook’s ship and again in her office this morning. I like her, okay. Happy?” Emma says holding back laughter from the look that appeared on David’s face.   
“Emma!” David says with a look of terror on his face.  
“You asked!”   
“I…you…her office? I…have some work to do,” he says awkwardly turning to go to his desk. Emma smiles, glad that he dropped the topic.  
To make things a little more awkward she reminds him, “lunch at Granny’s?”  
“Yeah. Right. Okay.”   
Lunch started out casual as David and Mary Margaret sat across from Emma. After they took turns giving their order to Ruby things got awkward. David still had a look of terror on his face over and wasn’t saying much.   
“David, are you alright?” Snow asked him.  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” He responds as Emma glances over at him.  
“Alright. So Emma are you going to tell us where you were this morning?”  
“I was in Regina’s office,” she says deciding not to be as blunt as she was with David now that they were in public.   
“I know we talked about it this morning and your father and I discussed it and we are just a little concerned about what’s going on between you and Regina,” Mary Margaret says in a hushed voice.   
“Why? I’m an adult and so is she and it’s not like were dating,” Emma responds.   
“Well, for one thing she is your great step-mom and your sons adopted mother.”  
“Everyone in this freaking town is related and we are not related by blood. And that makes things even better for Henry, he has two moms that love him very much and them being together would make him happy.”  
“So you guys are together,” David chimes in.  
“No…I mean yes…I mean I don’t know. Can we just leave it at that?”  
“Emma, we’re your parents. We just don’t want to see you get hurt. You don’t know Regina like we do.” Mary Margaret says.  
“Thanks guys but I can protect myself. Storybrooke Regina is the only Regina I know, she is not the Evil Queen anymore.” Emma states.  
“Regina! Henry!” David states as he sees them walking through the door.  
Emma turns around and sees Regina in the same sexy dress from earlier this morning and can’t help but picture her bent over her desk in handcuffs.  
“Mom!” Henry calls out and runs over to hug her.  
“Hey kid. You guys want to join us,” Emma asks while scuffing his hair.   
“Yeah! I’ll pull up a chair.” He says as Regina sits next to Emma. Regina is excited to see Emma but the Charmings…not so much. She had planned to avoid them as long as possible but knew that wouldn’t last long in the small town.   
“Good afternoon Sheriff,” Regina says as she puts her hand secretly on Emma thigh.   
“Madame Mayor,” Emma responds after swallowing a big gulp of coffee not expecting her to touch her thigh.   
Regina is unaware that Emma’s parents know that she was at her office this morning and she especially doesn’t know that she told David what they did.   
“Having a good morning everyone?” She asks the table.  
David’s eyes grow big and meet Snow’s whose aren’t as big. Emma looks at Regina with both eyebrows raised and gentle shakes her head.   
“Did I miss something?” She asks confused.   
“Uh, Ruby could we get another round of coffees,” David calls from across the dinner to change the topic.   
Emma pulls out her phone and text Regina.  
E: My parents know I was at your office this morning.  
R: So? Tell them we were doing some town business.  
E: A little late for that. David kind of knows. I was trying to get him to stop talking about it so…yeah.   
R: Well great. What happened to waiting to tell people?  
“Moms! Why are you guys texting each other? You’re right next to each other!” Henry exclaims.   
There was no way to deny it because they weren’t exactly being very sly.   
Emma changes the subject by asking Henry, “you excited to go back to school tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. I guess,” He responds.   
Regina and Emma keep catching each other’s gaze and smiling. Mary Margaret is hyperaware and watching every time they do. David is looking down at his coffee trying not to look at Regina, feeling like he now knows way too much about her. The rest of the lunch is casual and everyone tried to act normal but in reality everyone but Henry feels extremely awkward. As soon as they have paid everyone stands to leave the restaurant. Emma hugs Henry and then Regina. As she hugged her she realized that they had never hugged before. Their arms linger after the hug breaks up and are both wanting to kiss each other but know it’s not the time or place. The Charmings watch and can’t help but feel uncomfortable.   
Regina and Henry exit first and get in her car to head home.   
“So what is up with you and my mom?” He asks Regina.  
“What do you mean Henry?”  
“You guys couldn’t stop looking at each other and smiling and why were you texting each other? Also, that was the longest hug I’ve seen you give someone besides me. Did I miss something that happened in Neverland?”   
“You’re mother and I are getting along quite well now, Henry, that’s all.” She tells him not really knowing how to tell him the truth and wanting to respect Emma’s wishes to wait to tell people.   
“That’s amazing! I’m so happy you guys are getting long now! Can we all do stuff together more now?”  
“Of course Henry,” Regina says with an excited smile on her face.


End file.
